Forget out Memories
by RowlingsGirls22
Summary: Orion's life before his wife.


Once upon a time, there were two lovers, both were part of noble and pure blood families that got along more than perfectly fine. They had been best friends from a very early age so it seemed almost inevitable that they become as close as they were as lovers, in fact it was almost planned- "written in the stars" one might say.  
Considering their relationship, which blossomed from their friendship, everyone expected them to last a lifetime together. Their names were Orion Black and Titania Oreanis.  
*This can't go on. It's for the best of us. I can't seem to stop the tears rolling down and forcing on a smile. Don't wanna show my tears. I would be so less of a man. I couldn't even do the one thing. How foolish can I be?*  
One thing sprung from another and the couple were more often left bored and stressed by the partnership that wasn't working. Nobody cheated on the other, nobody was abused by the other. Orion showered Titania with as much love and affection as his being would allow but it always felt like it fell short. Titania was the same way, loving Orion more than herself but she too, felt like it wasn't enough.  
Going to their separate homes for the both of them was both a relief and a regret. Wanting to stay beside each other, just basking in the comfortable silence that developed over the years but also being fed up that no matter how hard they tried they couldn't regain the adolescent innocents that they had with one another that only came up during rare surprise occasions.  
But Orion, being quite the hopeless romantic, felt the pressure of keeping the relationship alive and well for the sake of both of them and the families' prides a little bit more than Titania had.  
Always wanting to be a better man but never meeting his own expectations. He always went to sleep distressed and worried that Titania would one day find someone better and leave him.  
*Please forget our memories. Baby please forget our memories. Just leave and don't ever come back to me. You don't deserve a guy like me. Don't look back just turn away Baby don't look back just turn away. I know I'll regret it. But I just want what's best for you and me. *  
Not wanting to continuously feel the incompetents of his efforts to be the ideal man, Orion gave up on trying to stay on bright side of life. His family had always been interested in the Dark Arts as well as the Oreanis family. Th only difference was that the Oreanis family weren't as dedicated to the Dark Arts as the Black family.  
Love was his escape from the dark world of the House of Black, but once the disappointments in his mind sunk in, he submerged himself almost fully in the Dark Arts.  
This was the beginning for Orion.  
Knowing that the Dark Arts didn't make Titania completely comfortable, he hid it away from her. And attempted to continue to please her in unexpected and unexplainable ways which sparked their relationship back to its more youthful days. Oberon knew deep inside that it was one of the worst decisions that he could've made in terms of furthering their relationship.  
Titania knew. She could see the fatigue and signs of distress that only magic from the Dark Arts could give you as she had grown up around them. So every night, she would look up at the stars and find his constellation and pray from the depths of her heart to have it lead him away from the life he was about to lead.  
"I love you and I need you in my life, I have revived many, many marriage proposals since I have graduated from Hogwarts and become of marrying age. I rejected all of them- just for you. Orion, I am patiently waiting for you to be the man I call my husband." this was her prayer every night for her precious Orion.  
*I will be fine. I always will be fine. I'll do anything to make you happy. That's what I desire. But this is hard for me. I can not even find the words to say to you what is on my mind. How foolish can I be?*  
After realizing the mistake he made and how wrong it was to lead an already tainted girl into an even darker world. Orion made an ultimatum for himself: live a life with the woman he loved but corrupt her very state of being in the process of being a part of the new organization that was put together by a man claiming himself as 'Lord Voldemort' or lead a life without Titania by his side- keeping her as pure as possible considering the lives they both led- by modifying the memories of them two together and continue with the lifelong commitment to Lord Voldemort under the title of a Death Eater.  
Sneaking into to Oreanis Manor one night and explaining himself to Titania- they fought. Disagreeing turned to crying, cring turned to shouting, shouting turned to physical violence, physical violence led to wand fights and wand fights led to Oberon to take it upon himself to play out the latter choice in the ultimatum.  
Taking his wand and flicking it a precise movement while taking a liberty to use his angelic singing voice that Titania loved so much for the last time, he sung her to a lulling sleep. A sleep that would cause her to forget all of their happy memories together.  
*Please forget our memories. Baby please forget our memories. Just leave and don't ever come back to me. You don't deserve a guy like me. Don't look back just turn away Baby don't look back just turn away. I know I'll regret it. But I just want what's best for you and me. *  
Destroying her memories of them both was a very painful event as he travelled through her mind and relived those wonderful times they shared and morphed them into heated hatred.  
*And though I gave her up in my life. She will never live deep in my heart. Things did not go according to the plan. Whoa yeah~ I made my decision of letting go but I can't seem to know why I keep holding on to her. Oh whoa~* Their life was mapped out for them.  
*Please forget our memories. Baby please forget our memories. Just leave and don't ever come back to me. You don't deserve a guy like me. Don't look back just turn away Baby don't look back just turn away. I know I'll regret it. But I just want what's best for you and me.*  
*Ooh~ Whoa~*  
*I just want what's best for~ you and me.*


End file.
